The demon King
by Kiari 13
Summary: “You’ve seen a lot of horrors. But never something like this.” He leaped upon his horse and rode away. All Kagome could think about were his amber eyes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day. Kagome sighed and looked at her little sister, Kikyo. Kikyo was only 11 and was sleeping next to Kagome in the carriage. Kagome thought of what happened over the past few months.

It was in the feudal Japan, and Kagome's mother died in childbirth after giving life to Kikyo.

Her father was devastated, but took care of his two girls. He especially liked Kagome because there was something magical about her. She was always kind and told the truth, but even though she was only 16, she acted like she had the wisdom of a 70 year old. She was smart and almost nothing took her by surprise. Then, just a few months ago, her father disappeared mysteriously. People said that he wanted to leave his girls. Others say he committed suicide, but Kagome said that he was still alive somewhere. Relatives found the two girls strange so turned them away. Then their cousin Naraku and his sisters Kagura and Kanna said they could come and live with them.

"We are here my lady." The driver said. Kagome gently woke up her sister.

"Kikyo dearest. We have to go. We're here."

"Already? But I'm tired!" Kikyo said in a sleepy voice.

Kagome laughed. "It's no big deal. I promise you that you can go to sleep later, but not now. So come on." And offered her hand to her little sister.

Kikyo eyed the hand. "And you'll read me a story?" she asked.

Kagome smiled." Even better. I'll tell you one." Kagome was a very good story teller. Better than any in the world.

That got Kikyo up. Kikyo got out of the carriage along with Kagome.

They met Naraku at the gate. "Dear cousins. I welcome you to my humble home. "

The house was magnificent. It was white with loads of windows and trees surrounding it from every angle. Kikyo stared at it in awe. Kagome led Kikyo to her room.

Kagura and Kanna greeted them at the door. "Welcome to our home." They said.

The day went normally, Kagome went straight to the work of unpacking all of her and Kikyo's belongings while Kikyo played in the backyard. Naraku was always around, staring at Kagome and Kikyo with a strange look in his face. Kagura and Kanna were ever so friendly and told Kagome all about the land.

That night Kagome talked to her sister like every night.

"How do you like the house?" Kagome asked in her soft voice.

"I think it's wonderful. Really, I think it's the biggest mansion I have ever saw!"

Kagome laughed "You have ever seen, not saw. Well let me tell you one of my tales."

And Kagome told her sister a story and in the middle of it Kikyo was fast asleep.

Kagome smiled and blew out the candle on Kikyo's night desk and went into her own room.

Kagome thought over what had happened that day. Kagura and Kanna were good people. She could see that. "But that Naraku." She thought."Best stay out of his way. He is not to be trusted."

Then, suddenly she felt that someone was watching her. She got up and looked out her window. She gasped. She saw a man, who wasn't a man. He had dog ears and fangs. But all she could look at were his amber eyes. Then, he vanished. Kagome shook her head and looked out the window. Nothing.

"I must have imagined it." She muttered. She went to her bed and then fell into a deep sleep.

She dreamed of seeing someone in the shadows watching over her protectively.

With those amber eyes.

Kagome woke up to find that it was a sunny day. Kagome smiled. She had always liked the simple things in life. Her most treasured things she had were the memories of her parents, her sister, and the sun, moon, and stars. Basically Mother Nature.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" Kikyo said bounding into Kagome's room and started to jump on the bed.

Kagome sighed "Kikyo, I just made my bed. Don't wrinkle everything already. Come now. Let's go downstairs." Kagome took Kikyo's hand and as they walked the long hallway Kikyo was talking about her dream.

"And daddy was in it. He told me that he was close and that he loves us very much. Did he tell you that too?"Kikyo asked.

"No he didn't. But I know that already." Kagome replied.

Naraku met them at the table. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Kagome could feel his stare bore into her. "Fine thank you. After breakfast Naraku said he had some business to attend to in the city so he would be gone all day. They lived in a deserted, but beautiful village, far away from the city so it took a while to get there.

"Kagome, I want to go for a walk!" Kikyo said. "Can we go now? Please!" Kikyo gave Kagome a puppy face.

Kagome laughed "Yes of course! I wanted to go for a walk too."

"Be careful of getting lost." Kanna warned. "It's very hard to find your way in there so stick to the path and get out before nightfall."

"You have nothing to worry about" Kagome assured them. "We'll be back for supper."

So they went outside into the forest. Then, suddenly a storm started and Kagome realized that they were deep in the forest and were lost.

"Kagome I'm scared." Kikyo whimpered. Kagome picked her up with no effort. Kikyo didn't weigh much because she was always playing.

"I'll be there to protect you." Kagome whispered in her ear.

Then Kagome started to run in the forest, but it all looked the same. Kagome sighed in frustration.

Then she saw a light coming from a opening of the forest. Kagome's heart started beating fast. Was that a fire? She ran towards it and came to the opening to see about eight people sitting by the fire. Two men in black were talking away from the fire. Then a girl about Kagome's age turned and saw Kagome and Kikyo, smiled, and ran up to them.

She held out her hand. "Hi! My name is Sango! What is yours? Why are you here?"

Kagome shook it and explained their situation.

Sango thought about this.

"Hmm. I know!" Sango brightened up "Inuyasha can take you! He knows every part of this forest!" Then the men in black walked up to them. "I'll take them then. I heard everything." The tallest one walked to 2 horses and got them saddled. Kagome looked at the other person.

He was in black as well, and then he spoke "Well, I'm Inuyasha. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Kagome shook it. Then Inuyasha put Kikyo on his horse. He was about to put Kagome on the other horse, but Kagome automatically said "I prefer to walk thank you."

Inuyasha stared at her along with everyone else there. Kagome swallowed wondering why she said it, but she knew that she did something right, in a weird way.

Inuyasha shrugged "Sesshomaru I guess I won't need you. You can go ahead." The man nodded and went away on his horse.

Inuyasha got on his horse and said" Shall we go now?" and they started to walk.

"So. You live with your cousin eh?" Inuyasha asked.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I heard what you were saying to Sango of course." Kagome thought about this. How could he hear wheat she was saying from about six meters apart? Her thoughts were interrupted by Kikyo." He's a weirdo and I don't like him."

Kagome said "Now Kikyo…"

Kikyo sighed. "I know I know. I'm sorry. But it's the truth. Can't deny it."

Inuyasha then said "Well he's my brother. A very mean brother." He stared at Kagome "Be careful with him." He said. It sounded like it was directed to Kagome. She shivered. "How is he your brother? We've never heard of you before. And Naraku never mentioned a brother."

"Well, we don't get along."

Then the house got into view. Kikyo leaped off the horse and turned to Inuyasha. "Thank you for the ride. Come on Kagome!" Kikyo said.

"I'll come in a minute." Kagome said, as she turned to Inuyasha. Kikyo shrugged and ran into the house.

Inuyasha got off his horse and went up to Kagome.

Kagome said "Not wishing to be rude-"

Inuyasha interrupted "You have all the right of being rude. It's the hood isn't it?"

Kagome nodded. Then he took off his hood. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha smiled as he saw the blood drain from her face.

"You've seen a lot of horrors. But never something like this."

He leaped upon his horse and rode away.

All Kagome could think about were his amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome ran to the open door and yelled "Close the curtains! He might be watching us!"

Everyone stared at her. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kanna asked.

"No! There is a man out there and- and he's terrifying!"

"Well, at least describe him." Kagura said patiently, but was holding her chair too tight.

"He has silver hair and-"

"Do you mean to tell me he's old?" Kanna asked, a bit worried.

"That's what I mean! He has silver hair, but he's not old. As a matter of fact he looks very young." Kagome said impatiently, admitting silently that she was making no sense and started pulling at the curtains.

Kanna stared out the window. "That is strange. But Kagome, you were probably dreaming or something. Now, if you had seen him in daylight I bet it would have been a whole other different story!" Kagome looked at them desperately, but knew that they didn't believe her.

Kagura then said in a calm, but awkward voice "Now, there's no need to bother Naraku with this nonsense, do I make myself clear?"

" "You have our word." The sisters said.

Kagura smiled "Good. Now, let's get you all ready for bed now. Really, it's way past your bedtime."

Kagome was weary, but did as she was told.

They then went to bed, but Kagome had another dream.

She was dreaming that she was talking to Kikyo about everything that had happened that day in Kagome's room. "And I heard the window open."Kagome said.

That's when she woke up in real life. She saw Inuyasha peering over her.

"Get out of my room!" Kagome screamed as she fell out of bed and rolled on the floor putting her hands over her head as if to shield herself from something.

Then she could hear Inuyasha talk." I'm out now. I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word. Just, look into the mirror won't you?" Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha outside her doorway.

"What are you?" Kagome asked desperately. "Why are you haunting me?!"

Inuyasha laughed." I don't think you should name it haunting. Protecting is more like it."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, doubting every word he had uttered. "Protect me from what?"

Inuyasha stared at her "From Naraku." He said in a soft voice.

Kagome was about to fall, but Inuyasha caught her and laid her on her bed.

"My brother is very bad. You see I am the king of demons. We live under a hill not far from here. Now I have two sisters and 3 brothers. My father had no wife and fell in love with a demoness."

"Why…are you telling me all of this?" Kagome asked in a tearful voice. "Just leave me and Kikyo alone! We're not a part of this! It doesn't matter to me if Naraku is bad! He has no reason to hurt Kikyo and I! Just leave me alone!!!!"

Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I truly am. But you are a part of all this now. Whether you want to be or not. Now, let me finish." Kagome closed her mouth, but tears started to fall down her face.

" As I was saying, my father had no wife and fell in love with a demoness, but that's not how things go. You see, the king has to marry a human or priestess. But when the authorities found out, the woman was already pregnant. She gave birth to 3 sons and later one my father had another affair with her. That's how Kagura and Kanna were born."

"Kagura…and Kanna? They're your sisters?! I don't believe you!!!"

Inuyasha sighed. 'It's true. What would I gain to lie to you?"

Kagome thought about it and sighed. 'Alright then. Continue."

"Anyways, after Kagura and Kanna were born, the authorities ended their love by slaying the woman.

My father was devastated, but got over it and met a girl. A human. He fell in love with her and they were married. During the ceremony he found out that she had powers. Powers of a priestess. Now every Demon Kings Wife has only one child. A boy and it will always be a half demon. That child was me. Naraku and Onigumo ran away when my parents died. Then, you came along." Inuyasha looked her in the eye " You are not part of this family. Your great grandmother was adopted by my great great grandmother. That's how we are related. Naraku wants you. Terribly for some reason. My mother was the last priestess so I don't know why he has feelings for you."

"But you know what? I see a beautiful, smart, intelligent young lady, perfect enough to be a Demon Kings Wife."

Kagome stared at him disbelievingly. Inuyasha then said "Go to sleep Kagome. When you wake up you will feel completely refreshed, but will remember this in detail. Especially this:" Inuyasha bent down so they were inches apart

"I proposed. And I WILL marry you. A demon Kings Wife is always a captured one. People don't want to life with monsters. But I promise you, you will be my wife very, very soon." Then he gave her a hug and disappeared. Kagome then, thinking that all was a dream fell into a deep sleep.

Then in the morning Kagome was completely refreshed, until she remembered what had happened that night. She sighed, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and walked to her room. It was getting dark out as she lay on her bed. She was just about to doze off when Inuyasha busted through the door and Kagome looked in his eyes, knowing what he was going to do.

He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders, intent on kidnapping her. Kagome punched and kicked, but to no avail.

She was about to scream, but Inuyasha cut it off short by putting his hand over her mouth.

His mistake.

She bit his thumb and he howled in anger. He pushed Kagome away from him and looked at the door. Someone must be coming.

He leaped out the window and at that moment, Naraku busted in. He looked around, searching for Inuyasha, or that's what Kagome thought. When he saw nothing he helped Kagome up and asked her what happened.

"Oh I just fell down." Kagome fibbed. Naraku nodded, obviously not believing her, but said "be mor careful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we/"

He left the room without another word.

Kagome sighed in relief, and lay on her bed once more. 'He wouldn't dare risk another kidnapping now.' Kagome thought. 'I'm safe.'


End file.
